1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for winding and unwinding a cable reel and, more particularly, to a reel drive mechanism for use on a transport vehicle having a reel handling apparatus.
2. Background Summary
Wide use is made in the utility field of cable which is wound on reels for easy storage and transportation. These reels vary in size and are transported to job sites on trucks having reel loading and unloading apparatus. An example of such a reel loading and unloading apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,380.
As is known, a reel is generally supported by a shaft or spindle inserted through the center thereof. The cable on a reel may thus be unwound by supporting the wheel for rotation on the spindle and then pulling the cable from the reel. Similarly, cable may be wound onto the reel by driving the rotatable reel. The reel drive mechanism of the present invention is adapted for use on trucks having a reel loading apparatus such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,380, to wind and unwind cable while the reel is carried on such apparatus and is automatically adjustable to drive large or small reels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,118 discloses a single, fixed roller for driving a reel.